Amnesia
by Knet
Summary: Two strangers wake up captured with no idea who or where they are. KIDLAW


Waking up was hell.

And that was about the only thing that he understood.

His limbs felt like lead, and his entire being was telling him to just go back to fucking sleep.

But something was off.

Wrong.

And it pissed him off to no end.

He tried blearily opening his eyes only to blink at the sudden bright light and blurry images. The sun was beating down on his naked chest, and right now he wanted to drink a lake. Okay. So he was outside. He brushed his fingers through his dark hair with a groan as he tried to perceive what he was seeing. His mind felt like sludge. So either he was drunk off his ass, or he had a head injury.

He preferred the former.

'Why the hell is there sand in my hair?' Was his first coherent thought. It seemed like ages before he figured out he was on an island. The cloudless blue sky above him had bars blocking his view. A cage. A fucking cage?

He sat up in a panic, only to regret it immensely. Blood rushed to his head, and his vision was clouded with spots. He dropped back to the ground discouraged at his attempts, landing on a surprisingly soft surface.

"Oi!" Shit. Since when was he in someone else's lap? At the very least, he was happy the redhead seemed to be having just as hard a time waking up as he had. Though he doubted he was completely awake yet. He would have moved to the other end of the cage had he not doubted he would just fall on his face, and so he did what any idiot would do.

He stretched out his limbs, putting his arms behind his head and resting his ankle on his knee like being in this person's lap was exactly where he belonged.

"Hey, stranger." Saying those words felt wrong. The redhead looked so familiar he was starting to think that he really did know him. Maybe some distant relative? He tried to think of his family, but strangely he couldn't recall any of them. The man was quickly forgotten as he tried to recall his memory.

His life.

His name.

Nothing.

... There was nothing.

His mind was a total blank, and the only thing that seemed the least bit familiar to him had just unceremoniously pushed him off his lap.

"What the hell! Where am I? And who the fuck are you?"

"Well that's rather rude. Jesus." He stood up brushing the sand off his jeans with a indignant huff. The man only rubbed his eyes in frustration still on the ground. He turned around crossing his arms. The red head with the body of adonis clearly knew nothing. He choose to scan the area with his eyes instead of dealing with the man. There were people everywhere, though they passed them without a second glance. Taking in account the huts and shacks littering the area, they most likely were the inhabitants of the island. Their village -it seemed to be a village at least- was quite small. He guessed about fifty to seventy five people lived there, and they didn't seem to speak any language he knew of from the snippets of conversation he picked up on. Huge palm trees made the skyline along with a mountain in the distance that made him question just how big this island was. There were fences at the edge of the village that the raven guessed bordered the perimeter to keep something out... or someone?

He was just about to look for a way out of the cage when the red head became an annoyance again.

"Seriously? You're just gonna leave me in the dark?" He heard the man slowly try to get up behind him.

"Yes." Obviously. He didn't give a fuck about the red head.

"And I thought I was the rude one." Okay, he had a point. But he was still pissed off. The red head had sauntered over to his side of the cage and was now leaning against the bars with a raised eyebrow. It was a damn good view, though he would never admit that. "So you gonna give me some fucking answers or are you just gonna continue on with your bitch fit." He offered a smirk to the red head. He didn't seem to be that much of a useless idiot as he had thought in the beginning. There was one thing he needed to know.

"What's your name?" It was a long while before he answered, and the distress in his voice when he answered made the situation clear.

"I asked first." Damn.

"Harry."

It was the first thing that crossed his mind as no way in hell was he going to admit how lost he felt to the man in front of him. It only managed to gain a chuckle and an eyeroll from the red head.

"No its not."

"And how the fuck would you know?" He asked with as much indignation in his voice as he could. The red head smirked looking him in the eyes.

"Doesn't sound right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I know it short. This is just kinda a prelude of sorts to future chapters. Hope you enjoyed!

and its rated M for future chapters as you can see this one was clearly no where near that.


End file.
